


love me like there's no tomorrow

by eg1701



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Actually Unrequited Love, SO, book and movie verse shoved together, fix it fic in a tiny way, there's no evidence to say this isn't technically canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: There's not much time before the final showdown. Richie knows that.So does Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	love me like there's no tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just finished reading it! me! 
> 
> i don't write much for it and i've never published anything for this fandom, so this is short and simple but i still hope you dig it. 
> 
> title is from a freddie mercury song of the same name. because i am nothing if not good omens trash

When Richie had returned to his room, he had fallen face first, onto the bed and remained there for what felt like three hours but what was probably only about twenty minutes. The bed had been stiff and whenever he so much as shifted the springs squeaked.  


There was a joke in there somewhere, but he was too tired to figure it out. No, tired wasn’t the right word. You got tired after a long day at the office or after a few bad night’s sleep. He was exhausted. A tiredness that went so deep he wondered if he would ever wake up.  


The past (how long had it been? Seven hours? A week? A year? It felt like he had been back in Derry forever already) day or so had been hell on earth. He needed time to process the fact that he had somehow forgotten all of the things they did that summer. That he’d forgotten his friends, the best friends he ever had, and maybe the only real friends he ever had, even now.  


And how could he have forgotten Eddie?  


He’d done a good job, if he did say so himself, repressing every feeling he’d ever had that wasn’t humor. If he didn’t think about it too much, he could pretend, but the call from Mike, the dinner they’d shared at the Chinese food restaurant had brought it all back to the surface and he had thought that he would just get wasted and hope for the best.  


But the fortune cookies had sobered him up quickly.  


There was a knock on the door. Richie paused, and rolled over, groaning as he did. It was Mike coming to tell him some brand new horror, or Bill with a new idea, or It come to finally finish him off.  


Maybe he’d just sit here and if It really wanted to let him have it, It would just have to open the door Itself.  


“Richie?” Eddie called, and Richie felt himself redden.  


“Fuck,” he muttered, “Fuck fuck fuck.”  


“It’s just me,” Eddie called, knocking again, “Are you in there?”  


He groaned again and pushed his glasses up, rubbed his eyes, and opened the door.  


“What can I do ya for Eds?”  


Eddie looked pale, and very serious. Richie wanted to make a joke, wanted to say something, but Eddie looked like he felt. And that wasn’t funny. Nothing felt funny anymore.  


“Can we talk?” Eddie asked, and silently, Richie pulled the door open.  


“What’s up?” he asked.  


Eddie sighed, and walked over to the window, peeking out of the curtains. Richie knew that he was examining every shadow, every gust of wind, like he had done earlier. Richie shut the door quietly and stood there, hands in his pockets, waiting for Eddie to speak.  
Eddie did not face him, but Richie thought he was shaking slightly.  


“There seems to be a good chance that we’re going to die in the disease ridden and disgusting sewers,” Eddie said. His speech was slow, hiding the shake, “And I’ve been thinking. The whole drive here. The dinner. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”  


“Don’t think too hard, you’ll make your brain explode.”  


Eddie turned, shaking his head, “You have a joke for everything don’t you.”  


_I’m scared shitless Eds, don’t you get it? I have to make a joke or I’m going to really lose it, I don’t want to die in the shitty sewers of Derry. I want to go home and hide and forget again. At least that shit will be on my own terms._  


Richie shrugged casually instead of speaking.  


“The thing is,” Eddie said, and Richie watched as he twisted his wedding band around his finger, “When I think about it, I’m really pretty unhappy.”  


He wanted to talk. Wanted to tell Eddie about the long nights when it was him and a couple of bottles of booze and it was both a blessing and a curse when the sun finally came up. 

He wanted to tell him that the last time he was truly happy was here, in Derry, as batshit as that sounded, when the seven of them had been kids.  


Instead he kept his mouth shut. Eddie would get annoyed with him, would leave and that would be that. This moment would have passed.  


“And I didn’t know why. Sure, Myra’s not the love of my life or anything but I thought maybe I could be happy with her. Happy enough. I don’t need to live a great and exciting life. I don’t want that, I just want to be happy. And I’m not. And I didn’t know why. Till I saw all of you. And I remembered what it was like to have friends. To- to be loved.”  


“Me too.”  


Eddie shook his head. It wasn’t to disagree, not really, it was to tell Richie he hadn’t finished yet. Richie shut his mouth.  


“And you all were the best friends a kid coulda asked for. ‘Specially one like me. With a mom like mine. Fuck. I had this planned much better.”  


“What? Your, like, confession? Cause you know we all feel the same. We were such fucked up kids we could only fit in with other fucked up kids.”  


“I’m trying to tell you that I think I’m in love with you.”  


There were several things Richie had expected Eddie to tell him. This was not one of them. Perhaps Eddie was going to tell him all the horrible ways they could die, or perhaps he was just going to start wheezing instead of saying anything.  


“You love me.”  


Eddie nodded and sank down onto the foot of the bed. His paleness had not left his face, and Richie wanted to say something more than that, but his brain had short circuited.  


“And it’s fine,” Eddie said, nodding, “It’s ok. I know this is a lot. To go along with every other shitty thing that’s happened, but I had to tell you.”  


He was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was hardly a whisper.  


“I think that we might die. I think there’s a very good possibility that we’re going to die and I think that I just needed to tell you that before we did.”  


“That’s not the attitude to have,” Richie said, stupidly, “What the fuck did I say that for? That was some peppy shit.”  


Eddie laughed weakly.  


“I just needed you to know Richie. That’s all. Now, I’ve taken up enough of your time. I’m going to go puke my guts out and try to pretend this never happened.”  


He got up to leave and had made it halfway to the door before Richie’s brain finally turned back on and he shot out a hand to stop him, grabbing his arm. Eddie stopped and looked up at him.  


“I’ve been in love with you since we were kids Eds. Big time in love with you. Remind me if we don’t get ourselves ripped limb from limb tomorrow and our bodies washed away into the sewer to show you something.”  


“Please,” Eddie shut his eyes and braced for Richie’s inevitable comment, “Don’t tell me it’s your dick.”  


Richie smiled, “No. It’s not that. But-”  


“Don’t wanna hear it Trashmouth.”  


And Eddie grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him. Richie was too surprised to react, and froze, his hand still on Eddie’s arm.  


“Oh fuck,” Eddie said, pulling apart, “that was too much. I fucked it all up.”  


“No,” Richie said, “I’m just processing every teenage fantasy of mine coming true at once.”  


“You’re such an asshole Richie.”  


For the first time, since maybe a long time, Richie hoped he lived through the hell of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i just heard the song and had to get this out, you can find me at feuillytheflorist on tumblr where i rotate through fandoms like nobody's business


End file.
